


Deletion

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Charlie is a sweet bean here, Crossover, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minerva is a Computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Charlie falls into major trouble, after using his captors' computer.





	Deletion

**Author's Note:**

> ***Spoilers for 'Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'***

The doors to the computer room opened as Charlie walked right into it. “Oh hello, MINNE, what do you want today?” he asked, twinkling his fingers at her. 

The monitor that was above him began to explain, though she sounded rather… morose. “Charlie…” she could have sighed if so, “I have reached a conclusion…”

“Hm? What would that be…?” Charlie’s brow was raised, now standing right in front of her. 

“I have been struggling whether to obey or converse with you—and I cannot confirm what I should believe…” she spoke very, very nervously. 

“You don’t sound okay… Is everything all right?” the boy asked, just worried. 

“Charlie, please escape this facility as quickly as you can,” she firmly pleaded with him like a concerned mother.

“What do you mean? Why so suddenly?” he still had his brow up. 

“The data that you have secured has been analyzed. Something terrible—no, I will not say; however, I have figured out what the Delta’s plans are…” MINNE answered, her last words very strong. 

“For taking over the world?” the boy added. 

“Affirmative—among it is why you are here; according to the data—” MINNE began; Charlie leaned in and took in everything she had to say to him. Though, what she said was anything but benevolent. 

Charlie appeared distraught when he heard the news, demanding, “I don’t get this! I’ve never heard of that action before, are you serious?”

“Positive. Escape, dear boy. Escape as quick as you can.” 

“How? I don’t even know where the heck I even am!” Charlie frowned, just not amused or glad, with that statement. 

“I will not hold anything behind anymore—especially towards you, Charlie. I will tell where we are; we are at the bottom of the ocean…” MINNE admitted to him. 

Charlie flinched as if struck with slime. “The ocean…? You mean the one where boats ride in?” Charlie fret. If this was the case then… Oh gosh, James…

“Yes.” She confirmed. 

“Well, how do I even get out?” the boy spread his arms to both sides. 

“There is a method; you just have to heed my instructions.” MINNE told like a wise old elder. 

“Though, won’t you get in trouble for helping me?” Charlie asked nervously, his forefingers fiddling with each other. 

“It does not matter to me; what does is that you are safe, nothing else.” MINNE told him, “I am the main computer. They will not know of your departure if I keep silent; have no fear, child. Just run and never look back.”

Charlie narrowed his eyes somberly, “Well… I gotta let James know at least; he obviously needs to know!” 

“Of course.” MINNE agreed, allowing Charlie to use her keyboard. 

Charlie typed in all what he needed his boyfriend to know, hoping that somehow that they would reunite. Just when he could send it, a menacing female voice boomed behind him.

“Hold it right there, boy.” Lilly was standing at the door, with two of her cohorts on both her sides. As a reaction, Charlie froze, gasping. MINNE would have done the same. 

“You pitiful machine; we know what you’re doing, traitorous fool!” Lilly frowned, vehemently hissing right at MINNE.

“Matriarch Lilly, I—” MINNE began to explain, though she was interrupted. 

“In my biggest fears, I would have never known that my known machine would betray me!” she bellowed, pointing a finger right at her. 

Charlie demanded like a grouchy child, “You utter cretin, what will you do with her?!” 

A wicked smile played on her lips, fingers drumming on the staff she had. “Only what happens to all bad machines. Get rid of all the data and chop its circuits up; everything it knows about this boy should go too!”

“N-No! Ma’am, I assure you, I have no malfunction!” MINNE pleaded with her, but even if the machine herself knew that it was fruitless. 

“This way, nothing like this would ever happen again!” Lilly chuckled lightly to herself. Then she the two people at her sides, “Dorian, Abel, disable this computer, immediately!”

“Yes ma’am!” both Dorian and Abel saluted her, though the latter had a dumb smile on his face. 

As the two walked to the computer, Charlie pointed his finger at her, a frown playing on his face. “You vile monster—I wouldn’t stand for it!” 

Lilly only threw her head back. “Even if you’re a weak boy, you still have to talk tough!” 

Dorian and Abel managed to shut down the machine, neither one of them feeling remorse for what they had done. Charlie cupped his mouth. On the screen, the loading wheel was slowly spinning around before MINNE confirmed, “Mail….sent… Charlie… T….h…a….n….k….y…o…u….”

-Deletion complete-

“MINNE!” Charlie cried for her. Oh no. If part of the message was deleted, then was no way that James would know where he was at. 

Abel chuckled just like his boss. “Darn shame, I was just gettin’ close to ‘er too!”

Charlie blinked several times, feeling his face grow warm. “You monsters!”

“Ey yo, this ain’t time for crying over a big screen,” Dorian spat at him. 

Lilly began, quietly edging over to Charlie, “Why of course. We have something very important for you, boy—but first, best if you’re silenced!” 

What did she mean by that? Charlie was unnerved at this point, now that his only friend here was gone. 

“Bind and gag him.”


End file.
